nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Normal Abilities
Every person in Sollaris are able to learn these abilities. They are learned through going to school, learned by age, or through intuition. All normal abilities can be used outside permitted areas from the Sunova institute. Given Abilities Elementary Knowledge - we are hoping your character has gone to school during this critical time. Includes ABCs, 123s, and knowledge of the galaxy. Navigation - a sensory perception ability. You are not easily lost. Supplementary Abilities As a character levels up, the appearance of supplementary abilities comes into play. Supplementary abilities are a pre-requisite in learning a Level Ability. It bars younger leveled students from learning powers from other levels and becoming over powered. Some elements have many supplementary abilities, some do not need such pre-requisite. Water Affinities tend to have many supplementary abilities, due to the fact that they need high concentration in order to use and release their element. On the other hand, Fire abilities have less supplements because they are more chaotic. Primary Education Below are some of the most important classes which are part of the curriculum that each Luxen and Alten from the ages 7 to 14, and each Noxen from the ages 5 to 12 are required to learn. *'Reading' *'Writing' *'Mathematics' *'General Science' *'Knowledge of Luxen -' a book on notable Luxen throughout the ages. Some people like to use it as a fashion magazine. *'Knowledge of Alten '- a book on notable Alten throughout the ages. *'Knowledge of Noxen '- a book on notable Noxen throughout the ages. Believe me, there are so many. *'Knowledge of Geography '- you have your knowledge on where you live. Secondary Education Note: Only for students of Sunova Institute ''Level D (Age 15) In all schools, these are the things that every teen has to learn: *'Meditation 101 '- a class that helps you meditate in order to learn level D techniques in your innate element affinity class. *'Knowledge of Lifestream '- you have knowledge on lifestream, and easy steps on how to start harnessing lifestream abilities. ''Level C (Age 16) *'Meditation 201 '- a class that helps you meditate in order to learn level C techniques in your innate element affinity class. *'Galaxy 201' - in depth analysis of the Four Stars, and its importance to the planet. *'Knowledge of Love?' - you think you know everything about love, but your mother says you don't. ''Level B (Age 17) *'Meditation 301 '- a class that helps you meditate in order to learn level B techniques in your innate element affinity class. *'Refresh 1 '- able to refresh one of your ability uses. Use only once per day. *'Knowledge of Embarrassment''' - you mess up on your first date with that special someone. Now you play that moment over and over in your head. You lose concentration and focus and failed your math test again. *'Driver's License '- Congratulations, you can now drive your own flying car. ''Level A (Age 18) *'Meditation 401 '- a class that helps you meditate in order to learn level A techniques in your innate element affinity class. *'Telepathy '- you have the ability to talk through your mind to people who also have telepathy power. However, this is only limited to people who are close to you. Noxen Secondary Education is under construction. Tertiary Education Note: Only for Luxens, and those Altens who choose to continue their tertiary education outside the Domed City ''Level S (Age 19+) *Specializations for your future work *Disco fever *Freedom - you are finally free from the grasp of the Institute. Hurrah! Go wild and be crazy! Category:Element Affinity